I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the art of apparatuses and methods of attaching a seat assembly to a lawn mower, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method to quickly assemble an adjustable seat to a riding lawn mower without the use of tools.
II. Description of the Related Art
Generally, riding lawn mowers have a non-adjustable seat mounted to the riding lawn mower. In the typical arrangement, the seat is hinged at its forward extremity and may be pivoted forwardly and upwardly about a pivot point generally near the front of the seat. However, the forward and upward movement is only to allow access to various components located directly below the seat. Typically, items such as transmission and power take-off components are located directly below the seat. There is usually no means to adjust a seat on the riding lawn mower for comfort purposes. Therefore, the manufacturer provides a predetermined seat location to accompany the majority of operators.
Manufacturers of lawn mowers ship the seat unassembled. The retailer, upon receiving the lawn mower from the manufacturer, installs the seat as part of the mower assembly process prior to sale. The seat is assembled using a variety of tools including wrenches, ratchets, etc. Retailers generally would prefer not to assemble the seat to the lawn mower, since such assembly process takes time away from more profitable activities such as selling the mowers to customers.
Prior art devices allow the seat to tilt forward and upward but only to access materials below and are not designed to provide a comfortable location for the operator while operating the vehicle.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved lawn mower seat which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.